Untitled
by Yamis-gurl88
Summary: I dunno what to say. This is really my first fan-fic! I hope you all enjoy! OH yeah, these two new girls come to Domino High and Yugi and Yami seem to fina and intrest in 'em...read and review to find out...*laughs evilly*


// Yami to Yugi// / Yugi to Yami/ (Raven to Katie) ((Katie to Raven))  
  
Katie: YAY! I made a story. Don't ask.lol! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I wish I did. But I do own my own characters that are Raven © and Katie © hehe.lol Raven: You're goofy! Katie: Yeah well I'm your Yami! Yami: I feel so sorry for you Raven Katie: * smacks Yami upside head * Yugi: Oh quit it you two! Katie: Haha.oh well.REVIEW!  
  
Yugi walked down the street not really sure where he was going, all he knew was that he needed to get away from everybody. 'Why can't anybody understand? I need to be alone for a while. Even if it means that I must leave all of my friends behind.' Yugi thought as he started to run. "Yugi! Stop! Don't leave!" Yugi's friend, Téa shouted as she tried to catch up to him. 'Téa, I'm sorry! Please understand why I'm doing this!' Yugi thought as he started to run even faster than he already was, right our of Téa's sight. Téa stopped chasing him and went to go find her friends. "He did what?!" Joey shouted when Téa told them then news. Tristan and Yami were to shocked to say a word, so Joey basically talked for them/ "He didn't even look back. It was as if he was trying to get away from me. Oh my goodness! That's what he was doing!" Téa said shocked, and for once she was speechless. 'He can also take care of himself. We seem to be the only ones who care for him, besides his Grandpa.' Yami thought as he felt a single tear roll down his cheek. The others noticed that Yami's usual confident attitude wasn't there anymore, but they didn't say anything about it. Meanwhile Yugi was right outside listening to what his friends were saying, but he never expected to see Yami cry. 'Yami, it's okay. Just look outside and you'll find me.' Yugi thought, he had forgotten about the mind link that he shared with Yami. // Yugi, please answer me. // / Yami? Is that you? / // Yes, now please tell me why you left the others and me! // / Because I need to be alone right now. Also please don't tell my friends that you're talking with me right now. / // All right. I promise. Wait, how do you know where I am? // / Let's just say that I'm near you. In fact if you look in the right direction you'll find me. / // I'll keep that in mind. // "Yami? Are you in there? Hello?" Tristan asked breaking Yami's concentration. "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I got to go now. See ya!" Yami said getting up and leaving. Yami then went to his/Yugi's home. "Good evening, Yami. Where's Yugi?" Solomon, Yugi's Grandpa, asked Yami who didn't really answer. Of course Solomon knew where Yugi was, but Yugi made him promise not to tell Yami. / Yami! / // What Yugi?! If you want my help you have to tell me where you are! // / Huh? Oh sorry, I was asleep. I'll give you a hint.. I'm basically in the same room as you. / // You're never gonna tell me are you? // / Not anytime soon! / // Aw, why don't you tell me? // [Katie: Yami is Yugi's older 'brother', not what you're thinking! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER! Oh yeah, Yami STILL did originally come from the puzzle, and Yugi's Grandpa adopted Yami, so now he and Yugi are brothers.] Yami then opened the door to see his little bother sitting on his bed (actually pretending to read) Yami's favorite book. It was about what happened during ancient Egypt. "So this is what you were up to?" Yami casually said as he walked into Yugi's room. "Nope not at all. Then again I'm not telling you." Yugi informed Yami. By now Yami had become impatient, and Yugi being stubborn wasn't helping Yami a bit. "You know, you're very stubborn.but I've given up wanting to know what you're doing." Yami said walking over to Yugi's desk only to find that there was a wrapped box with Yami's name on it. Now this had Yami's curiosity peaked. Yugi glanced up and saw that Yami was starring at his present. 'I needed to be alone so I could buy your present, Yami. After all, it is your birthday.' Yugi thought as he watched Yami. * Knock, knock * Somebody was knocking at Yugi's door. Of course Yugi actually knew who is was, but he wasn't saying anything. [Katie: Did that make any sense?] "Come in!" Yugi answered the door. Then in came Téa, Tristan, and Joey with a chocolate cake and chocolate icing. [Katie: Sounds good doesn't it? (] This of course was requested by Yugi. // Yugi? // / Yes? / // Thank you. // / You're welcome. / Soon the little birthday (surprise) party was underway. "SO this is what you were up to the whole time?" Yami asked everyone else. "Well, actually we didn't know-" Téa was cut off by Yugi "- that it would come out so well" Some odd hours and one cake later the party ended, and Yami went to his room to go to sleep while Yugi did the same thing. The next day at school two new people joined Domino High School. "Hey Yugi!" Mai said as Yugi came to school. "Hey Mai. Who are those two?" Yugi said pointing in the direction of the two girls. Yami was also looking the same direction. "Oh those two? They're new to this school. The girl with glasses is Katie. The other girl, without glasses, is Raven." Mai answered. Yugi was just starring over at the girl named Raven. "Mai? How d you know this?" Yami asked not being able to tear his eyes off of the girl called Katie. "I just heard their names. Well, I have to go. Bye you two!" Mai said heading off in the direction of the two girls who Yugi and Yami were starring at. "Raven, Katie! Hello, I'm Mai Valentine." Mai said introducing herself. "Hello Mai. Hey, do you just happen to know the names of those two guys that are starring at us?" Katie asked. "Yes I do. They're good friends of mine. They're Yugi and Yami Moto." Mai answered. By now both Raven and Katie had gone of to the guys. Katie was the spirit of an item, to be exact the spirit of the Millennium Necklace. "You also have a Millennium Item? Cool!" Raven said as she came up to Yugi. Yugi and Raven 'hit it off' really well. Yami recognized Katie from somewhere, but he didn't know where from. Katie knew where she knew Yami form, it was 5,000 years ago that she was his wife! Katie went up to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. 'Why doesn't he remember me? That little kiss should've done something to trigger his memory.' Katie thought. Over with Yugi and Raven. "Well, they sure 'hit it off' really well." Yugi commented. "Yeah! Katie was saying that she thought she knew him. You know, she was a queen 5,000 years ago." Raven informed him. "Well, Yami was a Pharaoh back then. Maybe they knew each other, and I mean real well. Maybe they were married, and because of the Shadow games she got 'lost' in the necklace, or rather trapped in it." Yugi said with a lot of knowledge/ "Maybe." Was all Raven could say. 'He sure likes to talk a lot.' Raven thought. * Ring, ring * The school bell was now ringing and now Yugi, Yami, Raven, and Katie were late to class. The again none of them really cared if they were late of not. Yami then noticed that they were skipping school. / Yami? You still in there? / // Yes, I am still 'in there'. Although, we're skipping school, you do know that right? // / Yes, I know. But having your former wife back.school shouldn't really matter. / // I hate it when you're right. // By now Yugi had a cute smile on because he was making Yami blush, very badly. Raven and Katie exchanged glances, or course neither of the girls minded, they both liked Yugi and Yami looking absolutely adorable. (( Raven, do you think they'll ever come back down to earth? )) ( I highly doubt it ) "Okay, can you two please come back down to earth?" Raven asked getting a little too impatient. That comment brought both Yugi and Yami back. "What did we miss?" Yami asked since Yugi refused to speak. "Oh you didn't miss much. Only it's now 1 o'clock." Katie said sarcastically. "Very funny, Katie. Anyway, where ARE we going?" Yugi asked finally speaking up. "I don't know, but I'm going back home." Yami stated and then left. 'Party pooper!' Raven thought. "I'm gonna for a.walk! See ya two later!" Katie said walking in the same direction as Yami, with an evil grin on her face. "I don't know about you, but I don't think she going for a walk." Raven said. "What make you say that?" Yugi asked. "Just a hunch" Raven answered and left it at that. Yugi then suggested that they go for a 'walk.' ( Katie, what are you doing? Also where the heck are you?! ) (( Oh hey. I'm just with Yami and we're JUST talking. Actually I'm trying to let him remember his/our past. You? )) ( Yugi and I are just at the arcade having a wonderful time. I think that school just let out, because Yugi's friends are here. ) Meanwhile Yugi and Yami were having the same conversation only it was a little different. / Yami, how do I get Raven to like me like Katie likes you? / // With patience. Besides she's taken to you quite quickly. You two remind me of how Katie and I met. // / Really?! / // Yup. You sure so! // "Yugi are you in there, bud?" Joey asked. "Yes and I'm fine!" Yugi answered removing Téa's hand from his forehead. "Seriously, you all worry to much. I mean it great that that you care for him but he's in High School now. HE can take care of himself." Raven stated. What happened next was still a mystery to everyone else. T.B.C. Katie: Please give me some reviews other wise this is where the story ends and Yugi and Yami aren't allowed out until the end! I just want two or three reviews! 


End file.
